Les Dieux de la Mort et de la Guerre
by Ichihara
Summary: Il arrive que les shinigamis d'un monde demande de l'aide à leurs collègues. Ainsi, Yue de la onzième division est envoyée en pleine guerre d'Ishbal... Crossover BleachFMA
1. Ishbal

Les shinigami d'un monde peuvent parfois faire appel à leurs collègues d'un autre monde. Cela arrive relativement peu souvent, et c'est toujours en cas de guerres sordides. Comme ce jour.

Zaraki Kenpachi regarda d'un air dégoûté le shinigami venu de cet autre monde. Il n'était pas vêtu comme eux, portant des vêtements européens et respirait la lâcheté. A ses côtés Yachiru avait à moitié incliné la tête, un doigt posé sur son menton, l'air interrogateur. Tous les autres capitaines et lieutenants dévisageaient l'autre Shinigami avec les mêmes idées en tête que Zaraki. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient accepter la requête, et ça saoulait Zaraki. Il allait devoir envoyer ses troupes dans un monde inconnu, sur un champ de bataille, pour éviter la profusion de Hollow et des géants apparemment. Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était que Yue serait forcée d'y aller également…

La jeune shinigami aux cheveux longs noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur attendait en dehors de la salle de réunion, tripotant son fourreau avec appréhension. Elle allait devoir partir dans cet autre monde ? Heureusement, elle savait que Yumichika viendrait forcément, alors ça la rassurait. Il était également prévu que Rukia vienne, si les évènements sur Terre se calmaient.

Enfin les capitaines sortirent les uns après les autres. Yue courut vers Zaraki, accompagnée de Yumichika.

- Alors ? Demanda t elle, inquiète.

- Le vieux a accepté, grogna Zaraki. Vous partez ce soir pour Ishbala.

Yue et Yumichika se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- Combien de troupes ?

- Vous deux de la onzième, et à chaque fois deux autres de chaque division. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons leur fournir durant cette période troublée, intervint Hitsugaya qui venait d'arriver.

Yue et son compagnon s'inclinèrent, puis partirent. Ils devaient se tenir prêt…

Hitsugaya leva la tête vers Zaraki.

- Apparemment, ça risque d'être terrible là bas. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez l'envoyer ?

- J'ai confiance, elle et Yumichika font partis des meilleurs éléments de ma division, et j'ai besoin d'Ikkaku.

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est ce que… murmura Yue, les bras ballants, les cheveux volant au vent.

Devant ses yeux s'étalait la pire scène à laquelle elle aie jamais assisté. Une ville à la proie des flammes, des hommes en bleu qui tuaient quiconque se dressaient sur leur chemin, hommes femmes et enfants. Des âmes qui erraient parmi les décombres en hurlant et en pleurant, des Hollow qui naissaient à chaque seconde de la haine et du ressentiment… Le bruit des explosions, des coups de feu, des supplications…

- L'enfer… murmura Yumichika à côté d'elle.

Même ce shinigami endurci avait pâli devant tant d'horreurs. Yue ferma les yeux un instant, puis se reprit. Elle sortit son zanpakuto et se prépara pour le konsoh.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est aider les âmes, dit elle à regret.

Yumichika et elle se séparèrent. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui avait du être le centre ville avant, à la recherche d'âmes égarés. Son chemin croisa celui d'un humain, en débardeur, les cheveux attachés, un regard doré. Elle frissonna en le voyant. Cet homme sentait la mort, et il semblait s'en délecter. Il tourna la tête vers elle, enfin vers là ou elle était puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle détourna les yeux et son regard chercha les âmes parmi les ruines. Elle s'approcha d'un mur sur le point de s'écrouler et regarda par la fenêtre au carreau brisé. Rien. Elle entendit un claquement, et se recula juste à temps pour ne pas être explosé en même temps que le mur.

- Nom de Dieu ! Jura t elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme au regard doré, qui avait posé sa main au sol. Elle le soupçonnait d'être l'auteur de cette explosion. Yue poussa un soupir. Même s'il ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre, il avait failli la tuer ! L'homme se releva et s'approcha du mur détruit. Yue le suivit du regard, se demandant ce qui l'intéressait dans ces ruines. Un sourire sadique s'épanouit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Yue commença à se sentir mal. Pourquoi est ce qu'il lui semblait que son regard était posé sur elle ? Impossible ! Elle secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement d'idiote, puis fit demi tour. Un second claquement de main, et une explosion eu lieu juste devant elle. Elle cria.

- Qu'est ce que… !

- Alors on comptait s'enfuir ? railla l'inconnu. Désolé, mais les ordres sont clairs : aucun survivant.

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas une survivante vu que… VOUS POUVEZ ME VOIR !

Yue s'était brusquement retournée. Le regard de cet homme, l'expression de son visage… Il voulait la tuer. Elle recula d'un pas, mains tendues.

- Euh… C'est pas normal là ! Attendez une seconde, je ne suis pas…

Nouvelle explosion juste devant Yue.

- JE VOUS AVAIS DIT D'ATTENDRE ! S'indigna t elle, furieuse.

Elle se mit en position de combat, zanpakuto brandi, et attendit que l'homme lui jette une autre bombe. En même temps elle songeait

"Je comprends pas, comment est ce que cet homme peut il me voir ? je ne suis pas dans un gigai, j'ai ma tenue et mon zanpakuto, alors c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il peut voir les esprits ou quoi ?"

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. Yue le vit se baisser, ramasser une pierre. Une lueur jaillit de sa main, puis il fit rouler la pierre jusqu'aux pieds de la Shinigami. Son regard passa de la pierre à l'homme, sans comprendre grand-chose. Puis la pierre rayonna…

- Yue, saute !

La jeune femme obéit instinctivement, ce qui lui sauva la vie. Du souffle de l'explosion se détacha un morceau de roche particulièrement coupant, qui lui entailla la joue. Du sang coula de sa blessure.

Yue atterrit à côté de Yumichika. Elle se redressa et lança un regard affolé à son compagnon.

- Yumichika-san…

- C'est un piège, dit lentement Yumichika. Ils nous ont envoyé ici pour qu'on se fasse trucider.

Yue sentit l'horreur la gagner. Elle resserra sa prise sur son arme.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien comprendre.

- Et les autres ? Il faut les prévenir !

Yumichika secoua la tête, yeux baissés vers le sol. Yue vacilla.

- Ils sont… morts ?

Hochement de la tête de son ami. 24 shinigamis avaient succombé au piège. Contrairement au deux membres de la onzième division, ils avaient directement atterri sur le champ de bataille et s'étaient fait fusillés aussitôt. La rage envahit Yue, ainsi que la tristesse à l'idée de ses compagnons tombés... Alors qu'ils étaient venus aider ces autres shinigamis, ceux-ci n'avaient pas hésité à trahir leur confiance. Elle pressa la paume de sa main sur son front, les yeux fermés, retenant ses larmes. Yumichika ne quittait pas des yeux leur ennemi, l'homme au regard doré.

- Fleuris, Fuzikuzyaku, murmura t il en brandissant son zanpakuto.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Sourcil levé, Yumichika releva son appel, avant de se rendre compte que ses pouvoirs de shinigami avaient été scellés. Il jura.

- Yue, fuis ! Vite !

- Quoi ! s'exclama la shinigami pas d'accord d'abandonner son compagnon.

- Nos pouvoirs ne sont pas activés, ça va devoir se jouer au corps à corps. Je m'occupe de lui, essaye…

- De quoi faire ! s'écria t elle en saisissant Yumichika par le revers de son kimono. Nous sommes les seuls encore en vie, avec aucun moyen de prévenir nos supérieurs, et de surcroît avec les capacités d'un simple mortel simplement mieux entraîné ! Et tu me demandes de te laisser seul face à un type qui produit des explosions sans utiliser de bombes !

Le type en question éclata de rire. Il tendit ses paumes vers les deux shinigamis, leur dévoilant les cercles alchimiques.

- Qu'est ce que… souffla Yue.

- J'en sais rien, mais c'est laid, dit Yumichika avec une grimace.

- Deux cercles de transmutation, et on a le droit à de jolies explosions, ricana l'homme.

- Jolies, franchement, vous avez de ces goûts ! s'exclama Yumichika en tapant du pied comme un gamin.

Yue le regarda, désespérée. Elle ne sentit que trop tard l'inconnu foncer sur elle, paume tendue. Yumichika la saisit par le bras et la tira vers lui, lui évitant de se faire exploser. Elle s'étala par terre et toussa, prise à la gorge par la fumée et la poussière. Yumichika para la main de l'homme avec le plat de la lame de son zanpakuto et le repoussa. Yue se releva derrière lui et voulut lui venir en aide, mais il l'empêcha d'avancer en tendant son bras.

- Fuis.

- Je ne peux pas ! Si tu…

- Yue, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

Le shinigami parlait d'une voix égale mais ferme. Il tourna la tête vers son amie et sourit.

- Le capitaine Zaraki m'en voudrait trop s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Va-t-en, cherche le moyen qui nous ramènera chez nous.

Yue se raidit, la main qui tenait son zanpakuto était moite, une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son dos.

- Yumi…chika…

- Ca va aller, je te le promets, dit le shinigami en riant. Le cinquième plus fort membre de la onzième division ne va pas se laisser avoir par une petite frappe.

En face de lui, l'homme se renfrogna. Yue saisit le regard meurtrier qu'il lança à Yumichika et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Puis les yeux or passèrent sur elle. Elle recula d'un pas. La langue de l'inconnu passa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il la déshabillait du regard.

- Quelle bonheur ce serait de faire exploser une si jolie demoiselle…

Yue et Yumichika furent choqués par ces paroles.

- Mais il est totalement fou, dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Son attitude me déplaît de plus en plus, grogna Yumichika en se mettant en garde. Et j'imagine bien ce que lui ferait le capitaine si…

Durant une seconde, Yue eut une vision de l'homme démantelé et se retint d'éclater de rire. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux rires. Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant, en jurant à Yumichika que s'il mourait, elle irait le chercher rien que pour pouvoir le punir d'avoir trahi sa promesse.

Yue courait depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Elle n'avait croisé aucun autre militaire, mais des Hollows à la pelle qu'elle s'était chargée d'éliminer. Mais maintenant elle commençait à fatiguer, vraiment. Elle tomba à genoux en plein milieu de la rue, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ce dont elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, c'était que la fumée de l'incendie commençait lentement à l'intoxiquer. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu à s'en soucier aussi… Sa vision se brouilla sur une paire de jambes, un pantalon bleu.

Oh non…

Puis elle perdit conscience.


	2. L'horreur de la guerre

Lorsque Yue ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont elle s'aperçut c'était que le ciel avait une drôle de couleur marron. Elle capta une lueur du coin de l'œil, et songea que l'incendie ne devait toujours pas être maîtrisé. Mais c'était étrange, le sol était mou… et puis lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie, elle n'était pas sur le dos… Son cerveau émergea lentement mais sûrement des limbes de l'inconscience. Déjà elle n'était pas dehors, et le ciel était en fait le toit en toile d'une tente. Ensuite, « l'incendie » n'était autre qu'une vulgaire bougie qui trônait sur un réchaud. Enfin, elle était allongée sur un lit de camp, et un homme était assis sur une chaise juste à ses côtés, endormi. Elle le dévisagea à loisir : il était plutôt mignon, jeune, des cheveux bruns un peu longs pas très soignés, en uniforme bleu. Il faisait donc parti des méchants… Le sang de Yue se glaça dans ses veines. L'homme au regard doré… Ils étaient donc dans le même camp ! Alors pourquoi celui-ci avait il prit la peine de la sauver ? Sa seconde pensée alla à Yumichika, et elle pria pour que le shinigami aille bien. Elle vit son sabre posé derrière l'homme qui dormait. Son regard se fit nostalgique en voyant encore une fois le paysage peint sur le fourreau… l'endroit où sa sœur jumelle Yume reposait…

Yue se redressa doucement dans son lit, priant pour qu'il ne grince pas. Elle posa un pied par terre, puis le deuxième. L'homme n'avait pas touché à ses habits, elle portait toujours sa tenue de shinigami. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça la rassura. C'était peut être l'un des seuls souvenirs qui allait lui rester de la Soul Society, de ses amis, de Zaraki… Elle se leva lentement, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême. Un vertige la saisit, et elle dut se rasseoir beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Là pour grincer, il grinça le lit. Elle grimaça en voyant le militaire se réveiller brusquement.

- Euh… bonjour… tenta t elle.

- Bonjour, répondit il avec un sourire un peu triste.

Yue le déclara sympathique sur le champ, contrairement à l'autre fou.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé…

- Ce n'était rien. Vous n'êtes pas une Ishbal n'est ce pas ?

Ishbal… Leur mission. Yue secoua la tête.

- Non, je suis… de passage !

Elle n'allait quand même pas dire qu'elle était une shinigami au premier venu. Mais le militaire semblait méfiant.

- Que faisiez vous sur ce lieu en guerre, avec un simple sabre en plus ?

- Quoi, l'est pas beau mon Zanpakuto ? se braqua Yue.

- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua le jeune homme en soupirant. Quel est votre nom ?

- Yu… Yue.

Elle avait hésité quelques secondes, mais il semblait honnête. Il n'y avait pas de mal à lui dire son nom.

- C'est un nom… original. Vous êtes originaire de Xing ?

Ce nom ne disait rien à Yue. En fait, il était plus de consonance chinoise pour elle. Elle fit non de la tête.

- Peu importe. Je suis le major Roy Mustang.

- En…chantez…

Major ? Qu'essétait encore ça ? Ca se mangeait ? Roy remarqua son air interrogatif.

- Major est un grade de l'armée, expliqua t il brièvement.

Le visage de Yue s'éclaira. La, elle comprenait !

- Dans mon… pays, on a des capitaines à la tête des divisions.

- Vous faites parti de l'armée de votre pays ? demanda Roy intéressé.

- Yosh ! Yue, onzième division. Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, lieutenant Yachiru-chan !

- Ca explique votre tenue…

Yue se redressa, inquiète. Au regard de l'homme, elle comprit qu'il en avait déjà vu des semblables.

- Mon uniforme ne vous semble pas inconnu.

- A vrai dire, non. Nous avons ramassé plusieurs corps portant ce…

- Kimono, lui souffla Yue doucement.

- Ils étaient dans la ligne de mire du colonel Grant. Désolé.

Il remarqua bien que cette nouvelle bouleversait la jeune femme. Elle baissa la tête et esquissa un sourire triste.

- Alors c'est vrai… On a bel et bien été trahi…

Roy se tût. Il se leva, prit le Zanpakuto et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas partir.

Elle secoua la tête, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave.

- Prenez soin de mon Zanpakuto je vous prie, dit elle seulement avant de s'allonger de nouveau et de tirer les couvertures sur elle.

Elle s'éveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Roy Mustang était de retour, soutenant un homme couvert de sang. Yue se leva et se précipita vers eux, reconnaissant les étranges cils de couleur de son ami.

- Yumichika !

- Tout va bien, il est encore en vie, lui dit Roy Mustang en amenant le shinigami sur le lit.

Yumichika ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard se porta sur Yue, il sourit.

- Tu vois, je suis toujours en vie…

- Encore heureux ! S'exclama la jeune femme, sourcils froncés. Ca m'aurait fait de la peine qu'un membre de la onzième division aussi doué succombe pour si peu !

- On croirait entendre le capitaine Zaraki, rit doucement Yumichika.

- Vous êtes du même régiment ? demanda Roy intrigué.

- Pas régiment, division, le corrigea Yue. 'Fin bref… Tu as réussi à tuer l'autre bâtard ?

- Qui est ce que tu traites de bâtard ?

Yue leva les yeux au ciel, même pas surprise. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec l'homme aux yeux d'or, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Kimblee, sortez de ma tente ! ordonna Roy en s'approchant de son collègue.

Le dénommé Kimblee obtempéra, après un clin d'œil à Yue. Si elle avait eu son sabre sous la main, elle l'aurait remerciée à sa façon…

Yumichika soupira.

- Désolé, j'ai été pris de court par ses étranges pouvoirs.

- Son alchimie ? demanda Roy.

- Si c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez…

Yumichika se tût. Yue apporta une chaise prêt du lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Major, demanda t elle d'une voix douce. Que comptez vous faire de nous ?

Roy ne répondit rien. Il leur lança un regard navré, puis repartit au combat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il marchait dans les rues de ce qui autrefois s'appelait Ishbala, tuant quiconque d'un claquement de doigt. A chaque nouvelle flamme qu'il faisait apparaître, à chaque cri d'agonie, son cœur lui hurlait de s'arrêter, de se laisser tomber au milieu de nulle part pour qu'il puisse enfin être apaisé… Oui, mourir était une idée si tentante. Le major Roy Mustang poussa la porte d'une maison, sans remarquer derrière lui Yue qui l'avait suivi en douce. Elle avait besoin d'une réponse à sa question, maintenant. Elle entra à sa suite et retint un hurlement d'effroi.

Un enfant, une carabine à la main, le canon vers le sol, pleurait. Face à lui, le major prêt à claquer des doigts, l'air terrifié. Les deux s'observèrent un long moment, puis l'enfant paniqua. Il voulut tirer, mais Mustang fut le plus rapide. Il ferma les yeux, prenant sa tête à deux mains, tremblant de tout son corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et vit Yue. Tétanisée, la main sur la poignée, la jeune shinigami ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enfant. Elle voyait son âme qui toujours se tordait de douleur, sa peine. Tant de cruauté… Elle le vit s'enfuir par le mur, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher car elle n'avait pas son Zanpakuto.

Face à elle, le major la regardait horrifié à l'idée qu'elle ait assisté à… ça.

Yue fut saisie d'un violent haut le cœur. Elle partit en courant, alors que Roy l'appelait inutilement désormais. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'elle courait parmi les décombres, la main plaquée contre la bouche, Yue découvrait horreur sur horreur. Femmes, enfants, vieillards… Pourquoi ? Elle finit par s'arrêter et s'appuyer dos à un mur, ses mains agrippant ses bras croisés. L'odeur du sang lui rappelait toujours cette fameuse journée, sa sœur morte, ses parents qu'elle avait elle-même exécuté…

- POURQUOI !

Son hurlement retentit dans toute la cité. Dans une tente à l'écart, Yumichika rouvrit les yeux. Il semblait triste et résigné. Il regarda la malle où avait été enfermé le Zanpakuto de Yue et entendit la lame pleurer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Roy Mustang rentra dans sa tente, il ne vit que Yumichika encore au lit. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et partit s'asseoir dans un coin sombre à même le sol, jambes repliées vers lui, tête posée entre ses bras. Yumichika tourna la tête vers lui.

- La guerre est laide, n'est ce pas ? demanda t il compatissant.

Seul le silence lui répondit, accompagné de sanglots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue errait toujours dans les rues, le regard vide. Ce regard qui avait tant effrayé Kurotsuchi, cette nuit de lune rouge, ne reflétait que le néant qui envahit le monde chaque fois qu'une vie disparaît, que le sang est versé. Pas par pas, elle se rapprochait du lieu ou ses camarades shinigamis étaient tombés. Leurs corps n'avaient pas été déplacés. Elle s'agenouilla devant chacun d'entre eux, plaça leur bras en croix sur leur poitrine et ferma leurs yeux. Elle pleura en reconnaissant un petit nouveau de la treizième division, un gamin adorable qu'elle avait connu à l'école des Shinigamis.

Un rire cruel retentit derrière elle, alors qu'elle adressait une dernière prière pour le repos de ses camarades. Elle se retourna vivement, la rage brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs.

- Toi… Enfoiré… qu'est ce que tu me veux !

Kimblee s'avança vers elle à pas lents, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, un sourire peu engageant aux lèvres.

- Pleurer les morts est ridicule, comme honorer les vivants. Le seul moment réellement exaltant dans une vie, est le moment _ou tu la prends._

Le visage de Yue se crispa. En tant que shinigami, ayant vécu dans le Rukongai, ayant connu la mort sous toutes ses formes, les paroles de l'alchimiste écarlate la révoltait.

- Que connais tu de la mort ! Que sais tu de la souffrance des âmes, des Hollows, des Shinigamis, de la Soul Society ! As-tu seulement mis un pied au Rukongai et vu la Mort en face ! Alors viens pas me faire la leçon, enfoiré d'humain !

Elle se jeta sur lui, n'ayant pour arme que ses poings et sa fureur. Il l'évita aisément et lui saisit le bras pour la renvoyer en arrière. Yue se reprit, et tenta une nouvelle attaque, un coup de pied tournant dirigé contre son plexus. Elle atteignit son but cette fois ci, et Kimblee bascula en arrière. Il chercha son souffle.

- Saloperie…

Yue s'était dressée face à lui, poings serrés, cheveux voletants au vent. Ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans le regard doré de l'alchimiste. Néant. Ce vide qu'elle portait en elle… étrangement plut à l'homme. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il se plaça en position de combat, ses deux mains dangereusement rapprochées…


	3. Allié inattendu

Yumichika posa une couverture sur le major endormi et recula de quelques pas pour l'observer. Selon les critères humains, il était encore très jeune. Le shinigami comprenait qu'il puisse être aussi bouleversé, alors que lui-même avait du mal à cacher son indignation face aux évènements.

_Quel monde pourri_ songea t il avec dégoût.

Des cris retentirent dans le camp, réveillant Mustang. Yumichika était déjà parti voir ce qu'il se passait. Un soldat passa en courant devant la tente, Roy l'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t il d'une voix dure

- L'alchimiste écarlate est rentré en sang, expliqua le soldat paniqué. Ses blessures sont très sérieuses.

Un grand alchimiste survint alors. Il se nommait Alex Louis Amstrong, et était un camarade du major Mustang.

- Zolf Kimblee a enfin reçu le coup de bâton qu'il méritait, grogna t il.

- Ne dites pas ça comme ça, même si vous ne l'appréciez pas, le réprimanda Roy. Ce n'est pas toléré ici.

- Ne faites pas comme si vous étiez de son côté. Cet homme aime tuer. Et le fait est que ce soir, une nouvelle victime a péri sous le coup de ses explosions.

Yumichika avait les yeux rivés sur l'alchimiste en sang, à quelques mètres de lui. Allongé sur un brancard, il tenait dans son poing serré un bout de tissu noir…

- Major, ou se trouve Yue ?

Les deux militaires derrière lui interrompirent leur conversation. Le major lança un regard à Kimblee et vit ce qui dérangeait Yumichika. Il pâlit.

- Oh bon sang…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils crièrent son nom dans toute la ville, tous les trois : Amstrong, Yumichika et Mustang. Jamais une réponse. Enfin ils arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille ou avait sévi le colonel Grant et découvrirent les shinigamis tombés alignés, les bras en croix.

- Yue est passée par là, remarqua Yumichika sombrement.

- Et c'est là que nous avons trouvé l'alchimiste Kimblee, compléta Amstrong.

Les trois hommes se lancèrent un regard affolé, puis reprirent les recherches de plus belle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la Soul Society, Kuchiki Byakuya apportait d'inquiétantes nouvelles : aucun des membres envoyés sur l'autre monde n'avait encore fait leur rapport. Zaraki écouta son compte rendu attentivement, poing serré. A la fin il grogna

- Je vous l'avais dit, ça devait être un piège

A côté de lui Ukitake baissa la tête, l'air anxieux.

- J'ai… autre chose. Voyez vous, un des membres de ma division envoyé avait oublié son Zanpakuto. Or celui-ci s'est…

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Rangiku. Il serait…

- Mort, oui.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Enfin le commandant en chef Yamamoto prit la parole.

- Ne nous lançons pas dans des conclusions hâtives. Envoyons simplement un éclaireur et…

- Malheureusement, le portail qui relie notre monde à Ishbala a disparu !

Le capitaine Soi Fon venait d'arriver avec son lieutenant. Partis en reconnaissance, ils n'avaient trouvé qu'une place vide à l'endroit ou aurait du se dresser l'importante porte. La situation était plus que critique.

- Et oui, ironisa Zaraki, on s'est bien fait avoir. On est pathétique.

Personne ne releva. Tous sentaient la rancœur qui habitait le capitaine de la onzième division, et la comprenaient parfaitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika dut s'asseoir un moment. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait stopper ses recherches, malgré les recommandations d'Amstrong.

- Vous risquez d'y passer si vous continuez !

- Mais si je ne la retrouve pas, IL va me tuer !

Roy l'aida à se relever, mais au bout de quelques pas, le shinigami s'écroula de nouveau.

- De qui parlez vous en disant « il » ? De l'alchimiste Zolf Kimblee ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on l'en empêchera.

- Non, pas lui. Même cet homme ne pourrait tenir très longtemps face à lui… souffla Yumichika d'une voix ou se mêlaient crainte et respect. Face à l'être le plus cruel que la Soul Society n'ait jamais connu. Mon propre capitaine, Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Soul Society ? répéta le major, sourcils froncés. Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Yumichika se releva et se tourna vers les deux militaires, un sourire aux lèvres malgré le filet de sang au coin de sa bouche.

- Pourquoi cacher ce que nous sommes plus longtemps après tout ? Nous n'avons pas à en avoir honte. Je suis un shinigami, envoyé en mission sur ce monde pour guider les âmes vers votre Soul Society tout en beauté. Malheureusement, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade de bien mauvais goût. Vous en avez le résultat sous les yeux…

D'un geste de la main il désigna ses camarades morts.

- Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, pas plus si je vous dis que nos sabres sont nos… « outils » pour guider les morts. Après tout, je m'en fiche. L'important, dans tout ça, c'est de retrouver Yue et qu'enfin nous puissions rentrer chez nous.

Le ton de sa voix, ou peut être le contexte dans lequel étaient plongés les deux militaires, ou encore ces vingt quatre corps étendus là et la rumeur que leurs sabres s'étaient désintégrés à leur mort, même peut être à cause de tous ces éléments réunis, Amstrong et Mustang comprirent que Yumichika leur disait la vérité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy s'était séparé des deux autres pour pouvoir couvrir plus de terrain. Il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas assisté au meurtre – car oui, il s'agissait bien d'un meurtre à ses yeux – jamais elle n'aurait eu à rencontrer une nouvelle fois l'alchimiste Ecarlate. Celui-ci avait pu rentrer au campement, blessé, mais vivant. En toute logique, Yue devait être… Non, il refusait de l'accepter, tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son corps. Et puis, n'était elle pas une shinigami ou un truc dans le genre ? Quelque part, elle n'était pas vivante… Différente, comme les Ishbals… Mais était ce pour ça qu'elle, ou eux d'ailleurs, ne méritaient pas de vivre ? Encore une fois, Roy sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir à l'idée de Kimblee riant aux éclat, massacrant tout le monde sans distinction.

Un murmure le fit stopper. Il venait de sous un tas de gravats. L'alchimiste de Flamme se précipita et s'empressa de déblayer les morceaux de bois et de pierres. Une main apparut sous les décombres, une main de femme. Elle remuait encore lentement, au grand soulagement de Roy. Il finit de dégager Yue, salement amoché, du sang coulant de sa tête en abondance. Elle murmurait toujours. Roy approcha son oreille des lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Saleté… Prochaine fois, je lui éclate sa tête…

Comprit il. Elle parlait de Kimblee, devina t il. Et bien, la prochaine rencontre entre ces deux là risquait d'être explosive. Il s'autorisa un sourire, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter jusqu'au camp, après avoir prévenu Yumichika et Amstrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue resta alitée quelques jours, délirant beaucoup dans son sommeil. Elle parlait de Yume, de ses parents, de Kurotsuchi, de Kimblee… Plongée dans un monde ou tout se mélangeait, elle ne faisait plus le lien entre fiction et réalité. Yumichika avait guéri très vite, récupérant ses aptitudes de shinigami. Il put ainsi prouver ses dires à Amstrong et Roy en libérant son Zanpakuto, mais leur fit jurer de n'en parler à personne. Comprenant l'importance du sabre pour la jeune femme, Roy l'avait posé au pied de son lit. Elle l'avait saisi et serré contre elle en gémissant doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Dans la tente voisine, il y en avait un autre qui devait s'occuper de blessures plus ou moins graves, Kimblee Zolf. Au début, Yumichika avait craint que la promiscuité des deux tentes ne donne lieu à un nouvel affrontement, mais l'alchimiste écarlate était sous bonne garde. Et pendant ce temps, la guerre se poursuivait…

Une nuit, un éclair zébra le ciel, s'abatant en plein centre du campement. Les militaires affolés se précipitèrent pour maîtriser l'incendie qui se propageait, ne prenant pas garde aux quelques silhouettes qui s'étaient glissés furtivement dans une tente. Celle ou dormait Yue. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, les cheveux détachés épars. Son visage était un peu moins pâle que les jours précédents, et son souffle était régulier. L'un des inconnus s'approcha d'elle en lenteur, leva un poignard et le dirigea vers son cœur. Il sursauta lorsqu'il la vit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Elle jeta sa couverture à terre, dévoilant son Zanpakuto qu'elle tenait fermement. Elle se leva, faisant face à ses assaillants, son visage exprimant nulle émotion.

- Vous, shinigamis d'un autre monde, envoyés pour me tuer…

Un sourire étrange s'épanouit lentement sur ses lèvres. Une aura bleue glacée entoura la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle levait lentement le bras qui tenait son Zanpakuto et le pointait vers l'homme qui avait voulu l'assassiner.

- Faudra vous lever plus tôt la prochaine fois.

Elle trancha en deux le shinigami. Les autres sortirent leurs armes, des flingues. Yue secoua la tête, navrée.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ?

Elle disparut de leur champ de vision. L'un sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule, avant que la lame ne lui tranche proprement la gorge.

- Même pas capable d'utiliser le shunpo, dit Yue sur un ton méprisant. Et ça veut se mesurer à un membre de la onzième division.

Elle s'apprêta à repartir à l'attaque, quand une explosion survint sur sa gauche. Elle stoppa dans son élan et vit Kimblee se précipiter sur les deux shinigamis en vie qui restaient et les tuer en les faisant exploser… Il se redressa et ses yeux or se fixèrent sur la jeune femme et son Zanpakuto couvert de sang.

- Comme on se retrouve, ironisa t il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! s'exclama Yue furieuse.

Non pas qu'il ait tué les autres shinigamis, ça elle s'en serait chargée… Mais qu'il intervienne… Pourquoi lui ! Il haussa les épaules, puis sourit franchement, une lueur malsaine brillant au fond de ses yeux.

- Je n'autoriserais personne à te tuer. Tu es _ma_ proie.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Yue. Elle pointa son doigt sur Kimblee et hurla

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE ! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI LA !.!

- Pour celui qui te tuera.

- Kss.

Yue se mit en garde. Mais l'alchimiste Ecarlate tomba soudainement à genoux, la main posée sur une importante blessure à l'abdomen qui recommençait à saigner. Yue se détendit, et eut même un mouvement vers l'homme, pensant l'aider, lorsqu'elle se ressaisit. Et puis quoi encore ! Après tout, elle avait causé cette blessure et en était fière. Il voulait la tuer, et elle n'avait fait que se défendre. Sûr que si elle ne partait pas très vite de ce monde, il allait recommencer encore et encore… Il s'était pas évanoui là d'ailleurs ? Non Yue, ne t'avance pas vers lui, n'aie pas pitié de lui, nooooon ! Elle en pleurait elle-même de sa légendaire compassion (légendaire car dans la onzième division on ignorait le sens même de ce mot)

Elle mit l'alchimiste sur le dos et posa une couverture sur lui. Elle aurait pu le porter jusqu'au lit, mais fallait pas abuser !

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant, sans doute en proie à la fièvre. Ses blessures devaient s'être infectées, songea Yue avec satisfaction.

- Bon, je suppose que je dois appeler quelqu'un… Mais Yumichika est pas là, et le major est en mission… je ne vais pas être obligée de veiller sur lui, quand même ? … Si ? … RAAAAAAAH NOOOOOON !

Complètement désespérée maintenant, elle s'était levée et faisait les cent pas dans la tente. Elle s'arrêta devant le trou dans la toile et croisa les bras.

- C'est un criminel, il veut me tuer, et moi je lui mets une couverture pour pas qu'il ait froid… Je suis complètement stupide !

Elle revint vers lui et lutta contre l'envie de lui shooter dedans. Elle poussa un soupir résigné.

- Bon… Pas le choix… Personne ne le saura, à part toi mon pauvre.

Non, Yue ne débloquait pas, elle s'adressait tout simplement à son Zanpakuto. Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau près de Kimblee, glissa un bras sous sa tête et un autre sous ses jambes avant de le soulever. Une image lui vint à l'esprit, d'elle habillée en prince et Kimblee affublé d'une robe blanche à froufrou…

Mon dieu, mais à quoi tu penses là ! s'effraya Yue. Puis elle imagina son capitaine surgir à ce moment, Kimblee toujours en robe, et ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Décidemment, il était temps qu'elle retourne se coucher !

Elle déposa Kimblee dans le lit de camp, puis s'allongea à même le sol, un bras posé sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Elle s'endormit paisiblement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'entrée de la tente, Yumichika et Roy n'osaient pas vraiment s'avancer. Ils venaient de découvrir un trou dans la tente, des cadavres de shinigami selon les dires de Yumichika entassés dans un coin, Kimblee sur le lit de camp et Yue à côté, dormant par terre.

- Je ne cherche même pas à savoir, dit lentement Yumichika.

Roy approuva, un peu inquiet tout de même. Ils se retirèrent en silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue s'éveilla un peu après. Elle avait bien dormi, même sur terre battue, et se sentait en pleine forme. Ses blessures étaient quasiment guéries, elle était donc prête à rechercher le moyen de rentrer à la Soul Society avec Yumichika. Elle s'assit et s'étira, puis tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec… Kimblee, qui la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Yue ne bougeait plus, se remémorant certains évènements. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle avait aidé un ennemi, et en plus il allait le savoir ! Dire qu'elle comptait se réveiller avant lui pour filer à l'anglaise, c'était raté ! Ca lui fit penser que Yachiru se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de ça : elle dormait trop. Yue détourna les yeux et se leva sans prêter plus attention à l'alchimiste Ecarlate. Il la laissa partir sans un mot, toujours avec ce sourire…


	4. Rentrons

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir voici la suite et fin de cette fic, mais vous verrez que ce n'est pas non plus vraiment THE END

Zaraki Kenpachi était furieux, Hitsugaya Toushirou anxieux, Kuchiki Byakuya en colère même s'il ne le montrait pas, Soi Fon carrément hors d'elle. A savoir que ces quatre capitaines avaient été désignés pour parlementer avec les Shinigamis de l'autre monde. Choix peu judicieux, sauf en ce qui concernait Hitsugaya, car Byakuya méprisait totalement ces shinigamis, Zaraki les haïssait et Soi Fon… c'était pas mieux. En ce moment, elle hurlait sur le soi disant parlementaire, l'accusant de lâcheté, citant les mots trahison et futur meurtre si tu me rends pas mes hommes. Le souci, comme elle dut l'apprendre brutalement, c'est que ceux-ci étaient déjà mort…

- Comment ? demanda t elle une nouvelle fois, calmée sur le coup.

- Ils ont été exécutés dès leur entrée en ce monde, répéta calmement le parlementaire. Voyez vous, il nous était impératif que vous nous preniez au sérieux.

- Et pour cela, vous avez sacrifié la vie de 26 de nos hommes ! s'exclama Hitsugaya aussi furieux que les autres à présent. Mais c'est quoi votre problème ! Vous ne pouviez pas nous le demander tout simplement !

Zaraki resta étrangement calme à cette nouvelle, bien que…

- Alors, allez vous nous écouter maintenant, ou bien devrons nous tuer les deux seuls survivants également ?

Les capitaines lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Quels survivants ?

- Seulement 24 de vos hommes ont péri sur le terrain, deux courent toujours. Une femme et un homme.

- Yue et Yumichika ! S'écria Hitsugaya. Bien sûr ! Ils sont partis en avance, donc ils n'ont pas du atterrir au même endroit que les autres !

- C'est ça, affirma le parlementaire. Et si vous ne m'écoutez pas ils…

- Peuh !

Tous se tournèrent vers Zaraki, assis dans le fond, bras croisés.

- Qu'est ce que des larves comme vous pourrez faire contre deux membres de MA division, hum ? Les autres sont tombés car vous les avez pris par traîtrise. Maintenant qu'ils ont compris, mes hommes sauront se tenir prêt et… Massacrer les votres.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel. Le parlementaire commença à trembler de peur.

- Après tout, n'est ce pas ce qui s'est passé ? Hein ? Même si vous avez tenté de bloquer leur pouvoirs, votre force restera toujours inférieur à la notre. C'est pour cette raison que vous désirez tant notre aide…

- Nous… nous pourrons les ramener dans ce monde, et…

- Pas la peine !

Zaraki s'était levé et se dirigeait désormais vers le parlementaire, main sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Les autres ne tentèrent pas de l'arrêter.

- J'irais les chercher, ou si ce n'est pas moi ce sera un autre. Nous n'avons besoin de vous en aucun cas.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea l'étranger. Sans nous, le portail…

- Le portail a été recréé, dit calmement Byakuya, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Il semblerait que nous soyons également un peu plus évolués que vous autres.

Les épaules du parlementaire s'affaissèrent quand il comprit qu'il avait perdu. Zaraki le prit à la gorge et le lança vers Soi Fon.

- Occupez vous en, sinon je sens que je vais me faire une joie de l'étriper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika et Yue n'avaient pas chômé ces derniers jours. Parcourant les champs de batailles et la ville d'Ishbala, ils passaient leur temps à trancher du Hollow et à exécuter le konsoh sur les âmes des militaires et Ishbals tombés. Ils rentraient souvent très tard la nuit, épuisés, et partaient squatter la tente de Roy Mustang, qui avait installé deux autres lits de camp pour eux. Ils se levaient tous les matins dès l'aube et recommençaient…

Bien sûr, ils faisaient tout pour ne pas croiser Kimblee, mais malheureusement il faisait parti de ceux qui leur donnaient le plus de boulot. Yumichika s'arrangeait toujours pour s'occuper de ses victimes, ainsi Yue pouvait être tranquille. Elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois au camp, et toujours il y avait eu cet échange de regard, le sentiment que son envie de la tuer augmentait de jour en jour. Roy la mit en garde une bonne vingtaine de fois, et à chaque fois elle tentait de suivre ses conseils, mais pas moyen, l'autre débile arrivait toujours à se trouver sur son chemin. Elle en discutait souvent avec Yumichika, et celui-ci disait toujours.

- Si le capitaine Zaraki était là, il rirait moins l'autre efféminé !

Mais c'était ça le problème. Yue avait pour politique de se débrouiller seule depuis la mort de sa jumelle. Elle avait toujours songé qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un devenir proche d'elle, ne plus souffrir comme elle avait souffert… Et maintenant, il y avait les membres de la onzième division, les autres capitaines, Rukia, Matsumoto…

Elle pensait souvent à ses amis restés à la Soul Society. Est-ce qu'elle aurait la chance de les revoir un jour ? Ne pouvant pas mourir de vieillesse étant une shinigami, allait elle être condamnée à errer éternellement dans ce monde ? Naaaaan !

Sur ses entre faits, la shinigami se trouva arrivée à la sortie de la ville. Une tempête de sable s'était levée quelques heures auparavant, sans que ça la gêne plus que ça. Elle était dans la zone de combat du colonel Grant, un homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Lui aussi aimait tuer, faire souffrir les âmes. Elle soupira et continua à marcher, zanpakuto à la main. Elle entendit un cri suivi d'une détonation, et jura. Kimblee. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait la encore celui là ! Elle se précipita vers l'origine des déflagrations et croisa l'âme d'un vieil homme, auquel elle fit rapidement le konsoh. La scène à laquelle elle assista par la suite la laissa sans voix. Kimblee venait de faire exploser la peau du front d'un grand Ishbal aux cheveux blancs. Il lui sortait des trucs genre « te faire exploser petit à petit » et autres horreurs. Il lui prit le bras et le fit exploser.

Yue n'avait en toute logique pas le droit d'intervenir. Les humains doivent régler leurs affaires entre eux. Aussi dut elle rester en tant que simple spectatrice, tentant de faire abstraction des cris de douleur de l'Ishbal. Ce qui se passa ensuite, elle ne comprit pas trop. Un autre Ishbal avait tenté de protéger le blessé, Kimblee avait exhibé un pendentif, et la pierre rouge s'était faite absorbée par l'Ishbal. Puis quand Kimblee voulut passer à l'attaque, une des balles du colonel Grant faillit lui péter à la figure. Yue bondit pour éviter les projectiles et s'enfuit en même temps que l'Alchimiste Ecarlate.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de courir, ce fut pour se rendre compte que Kimblee l'avait suivi. Ils étaient tous deux arrivés sur une place déserte, et chacun observait l'autre sans bouger un muscle. Puis Kimblee shoota dans un caillou. Qui explosa à la figure de Yue. Elle recula en criant de douleur, lâchant son zanpakuto. Kimblee arriva devant elle et apposa sa main sur son torse. Nouvelle explosion. Yue tomba à genoux, crachant un flot de sang. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle, quand l'alchimiste la saisit par le revers de son kimono et la souleva. Il paraissait frustré de ne pas avoir pu mener à bien l'exécution des Ishbals et comptait se rattraper sur la Shinigami. Il plaqua sa main droite sur l'œil gauche de Yue, qu'elle ferma en catastrophe. Une ligne sombre lui barra l'œil quelques secondes avant d'exploser. Elle hurla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, Yumichika eut la surprise de voir devant lui s'ouvrir un nouveau portail inter dimensionnel. Le lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto en sortit et le salua comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- Yo Yumichika-san. Ca va ?

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que je vous vois ! s'exclama t il tout guilleret. C'est une porte qui mène à la Seireitei ?

- Tout juste ! on vous attend derrière. Et… ou est Yue ?

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle en grimaçant. Elle n'aimait pas plus que ses amis travailler dans un contexte de guerre, et celle-ci avait du être horrible.

- Yue-chan était en train… commença Yumichika avant d'être interrompu par un hurlement de douleur.

Les deux Shinigami pâlirent en reconnaissant la voix de Yue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle était à terre, les mains plaquées sur son œil ou s'échappait des flots de sang. Debout face à elle, un Kimblee qui ne semblait vraiment pas pressé d'en finir. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen et fut satisfait d'entendre le bruit des os qui se brisent. Yue se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'hurler à nouveau. Elle se releva avec difficulté, l'œil gauche clos, les jambes tremblantes. Kimblee fut heureux de voir qu'elle possédait encore cette volonté de se battre. Il allait repartit au combat quand sans vraiment de raison, il stoppa son geste. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à faire ça, mais il se baissa pour ramasser le Zanpakuto de Yue et appliqua la marque du konsoh sur son front. Elle brilla quelques instants avant de s'évanouir. Il lança le sabre à Yue, qui le saisit au vol malgré son état.

- Alors… ou en étions nous déjà ? susurra t il à l'oreille de la shinigami.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu bouger. S'était elle évanouie debout durant quelques secondes ? Probable. Les mains de Kimblee glissèrent sur elle, parvenant à la déchirure à son abdomen…

- ON TOUCHE PAS A YUE CHAN !

Un éclair rose percuta Kimblee, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un mur. Yachiru se dressait entre lui et Yue, l'air pas très contente pour une fois. Yue se laissa tomber au sol, soulagée de voir sa lieutenant.

- Juste à temps, murmura t elle avant de s'évanouir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut le dernière fois que Yue s'éveilla dans cette tente qui avait été sa maison durant les dernières semaines. Matsumoto et Yachiru lui avaient expliqué que, le temps ne s'écoulant pas de la même façon dans les deux mondes, il ne s'était passé que quelques jours à la Soul Society. Le jour du départ, elle remercia Roy pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Yumichika, et lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait pu faire durant la guerre. Il sourit tristement, puis regarda une dernière fois la shinigami en face. Une belle cicatrice barrait désormais son œil gauche, qui avait perdu un peu de son éclat. Il voulut s'excuser pour ce qu'avait fait Kimblee, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je m'y ferais bien. Et puis je ressemble un peu au capitaine Zaraki ainsi.

Derrière elle, Matsumoto esquissa un sourire. Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme qui avait blessé son amie, heureusement pour lui sinon… Yachiru l'avait juste décrit comme « Un méchant monsieur ». Ca l'avait pas beaucoup aidé.

Yue fit également ses adieux à Amstrong. Et au moment de passer le portail, elle crut voir un éclat doré entre deux tentes…

Les corps des shinigamis tombés furent également rapatriés à la Soul Society. Les jours suivants leur retour, Yue et Yumichika avaient eu ordre de délaisser le rangement des dossiers pour se re-po-ser (Zaraki avait bien insisté sur ce dernier mot). Le capitaine de la onzième division était devenu fou furieux devant les blessures de la femme Shinigami, mais ils avaient réussi à le convaincre de ne pas retourner à Ishbala pour exploser la face à Kimblee. Il avait fini par se calmer.

Depuis, la vie avait repris son cours tranquille. Lorsqu'un jour…

- Yo, ça faisait longtemps.

Yue lisait un livre sur les marches qui menaient au bâtiment principal de la onzième division lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix. Elle avait levé la tête, incrédule, et dévisagé l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Instinctivement, elle avait effleuré la cicatrice qui barrait son œil gauche.

Il avait vieilli, et sa coiffure avait un peu changé. Mais ses yeux couleur or n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat, l'éclat de la folie…

**FIN**


End file.
